Beacon Experience
by HelpThyPlayaXV
Summary: Being a Faunus had never been easy, for me at least. Even though I'm a heir to the largest weapons manufacturer in the world I have still been discriminated against. People say beast shouldn't be free and have luxury's. We should be caged, I disagree. (Not really good with summarys, OC team, first fanfic. Please enjoy)


**The Fox**

I was standing in the bathroom of the airship carrying me and the other students looking myself over. My reddish brown hair was covering my fox ears, so that's good. My eyes kept changing colour whenever I blinked. Both blue at first, than blue and red, than both red. It's part of my semblance really, shattering teleportation is what I called it. No one can ever catch me. My white dress shirt was buttoned up and my black trench coat was over it. My white dress pants were stain free which is always good and my matching white dress shoes were the same as the jeans. But their was one problem with my look... My fox tail was standing out, it always moved around, never able to be hidden.

"Guess I can't hide away all my Faunus traits" I said to my reflection, letting my fox ears rise through my mop of hair. They matched my hair colour and heightened my senses ten-fold. In Being a Faunus is awesome, but the discrimination that comes with this gift totally sucks. Oh my name is Foxy by the way, Foxy Kenway. I am the heir to the famous Kenway Weapons Corporation, where only the best weapons are made. I'm 17 and attended Signal, a combat school located in Vale. My weapon is a fine Arabian Titanium Scimitar and the blade is infused with fire Dust, making the blade burn a hot red and slice through anything that stands in my way. It also has a secondary gun function, shaping itself into a LMG with a drum magazine of maximum 200 ice rounds, each round is infused with ice Dust. Freezing my enemies so I can destroy them with my secondary weapon, yes I have 2 weapons. It's a Handgun with Titanium rounds and the clip can hold 60 rounds, extended, and is always on my side holster. The blade is named Hephaestus and my sidearm Apollo Anyway, carrying on...

Looking myself over 1 more time, I nodded towards the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. But to my surprise, their was only 5 people, including myself, in the airship. The 4 others were actually my luggage handlers and they were taking my luggage off the airship.

'Have we landed?' I thought to myself before rushing over to the airship window and looking outside. We have, in fact, landed. In front of me was Beacon, the best Hunter training academy in all of Vale. I'm so proud to have been accepted, the headmaster here, Ozpin himself, gave me the acceptance letter in person. It was so epic.

"Master Foxy, you must leave at once. Ozpin is giving a speech in the main hall" said one of the handlers, repeating himself to make sure I heard him.

"Oh, of course. Thank you, Francis" I replied kindly to him with a smile. He nodded approvingly and I rushed out of the door of the airship. Taking any direction I saw, turning and running down corner after corner until I ran out of breath. I stopped running and leaned against a wall, huffing and puffing and slowly sliding until I was on my butt sitting down. "Why-why is this aca-phew-academy so freaking hu-huge" I said out-loud, exhausted.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on" said a male voice, sounding femininish.

"Look, I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind" responded another voice, female by the pitch in said voice.

'Vomit boy, could it be that blond kid from the ship' I thought to myself, sneaking a peek around the corner of my wall. It indeed was the blond dude. And he was walking with a girl who looked way to young to be her. 'Maybe they can help' I told myself, standing up and making sure my I looked presentable. Turning myself to glass I shattered and appeared in front of them with a smile on my face. When I appeared the boy squealed and the girl ran behind the boy.

"Hello their, can you-"

Blondie interrupted me by pulling out his sword and pointing it against me, aiming for my throat.

"Do-don't ma-make any sudden mo-movements" said blondie, then the girl just stared at me curiously. Tilting her head to the side.

"Foxy?" she questioned.

'How does this girl know me?' I thought before responding. "Yes, I am Foxy. May I ask who you are" I said, calmly, even though the blond boys sword hadn't .

"Yo-you know him" questioned blondie, his sword slightly lowering.

"Yeah, he went to Signal with me and my sister" she responded, then stared at me again. "Do you remember me?" she questioned shyly, looking at the ground trying to cover her blush. It was so light on her cheeks it was almost unseeable... Almost.

"I'm sorry madam but I do not remember you, please accept my apologies" I responded in a sincere voice.

"Oh... Well, its ok. My name is Ruby Rose" she responded. "My sister is Yang Xiao Long" she responded again.

'Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long?' I questioned in my head, trying to remember who she and her sister were. "I'm sorry but I still cannot remember" I answered. She looked surprised, but why?

"You don't remember who Yang Xiao Long is?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion again. I shook my head, now I felt very confused. Who is this Yang Xiao Long?.

"Anyways, allow me to interrupt" said blondie, standing between me and Ruby. "The names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it" introduced Jaune with a goofy smile on his face and his sword in its holster.

"Do they?" Ruby and I responded in unison, questioning expressions on both out faces.

"They will, well, I hope they will. I mean, my mom always says, uh... Never-mind." Jaune responded, looking down in embarrassment. Everyone felt the awkwardness in the air, so Ruby was the first to speak.

"So I got this thing" said Ruby before showing off a scythe that was huge compared to the girl. It was very well done and I instantly fell in love. I'm a bit of a dork when it comes to weapons.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?" said Jaune.

"It also looks like it has a gun function, most probably high impact velocity rounds or sniper" I said out-loud. Ruby looked at me with a surprised expression on her face.

"How did you know?" she questioned

"I'm a weapons dork" I simply replied, pulling out my sword.

"Wow" said Jaune, staring at the hot red metal blade.

"Yep" said Ruby,huge smile on her face.

'I may of just made a couple friends" I thought to myself happily. This year is going to be interesting.


End file.
